rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Sansilia, the Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All
When the primordial now known as the neverborn Whose Whispers Chain was slain, not all of his 3rd circle devas went with him. To avoid following her master in death, Sansilia the Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All, bound herself into what was once a low-level air-aspected manse. This has empowered the manse to rank 5 and changed its aspect to resonate with Sansilia and the primordial whose soul she was. *Araynia, The Dancer in the Dark, **Protecting soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a slim, dark haired, tomboyish girl of about 13 years of age. Her finger nails are foot-long slender black claws that cuts through flesh like a sword through silk. **Master of the Black Claw, Dreaming Pearl Courtesan and Gallant Shadow styles of Supernatural Martial Arts *Hastira, The Queen in Amber **Understanding soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a regal, middle-aged queen with pure yellow hair dressed in flowing, archaic robes of orange and yellow. Her symbols are an ancient tome of poetry and a scepter. **Is a wise and just tyrant with a hunger for knowledge. Speaks primarily in verse and can sense what is said by anyone who speaks her name three times. *Fiana, the Rebel Without a Cause **Reflecting soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a young woman on the very brink of adulthood. She has flaming red hair that flows down her back like a raging stream, full of curls, eddies and tangles. Her eyes are a deep fiery orange and change slightly like glowing embers. **Her voice cannot be silenced by any power less than Adorjan herself. She will always call out for change, and will always support the underdog. In the Primordial War she spoke up for the Exalted, but was unable to give them actual support, something that brought her to the brink of madness. *Janiera, the Nightinggale in its Cage **Gratifying soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a tall, naked woman with long, straight black hair. There is a soulsteel collar around her neck made by the Great Maker himself as the order of her primordial sire. **She exists to sing and to serve. Both of these things fill her with an almost child-like joy, but she is fiercely protective of whatever master she has pledged herself to. *Alfehga, the Lady of the Beasts of Night **Expressing soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a beautiful silver-grey she-wolf with disturbingly human eyes. **Is the undisputed leader of the great wolfpacks that roam the north. *Rae'tishok, the Traveller with Tales **Communicating soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears either as a bright orange squirrel or a tavern wench with unruly orange hair. **Spreads, invents and listens to gossip. *Minasha, the Teacher of Passion **Defining soul of The Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All **Appears as a handsome woman in her late twenties, dressed in whatever is traditional for teachers in the region where she is. **When her primordial sire became Whose Whispers Chain, Minasha who was the Mover of Minds took it upon herself to understand the nature of ghosts and help them become something new, something that her mistress could touch, and perhaps one day help her sire become something more than a Neverborn. Category:Exalted